


Mistletoe

by Lotto95



Series: 12 days of SQ Christmas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Mistletoe might just be the perfect solution for those two idiots in love.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> One of the prompts for 12 days of Christmas! It's canon-compliant, somewhere season 4-ish, but with no mention of beards. 
> 
> There's a collection going for anyone who wants to participate or read some Christmas fics. 
> 
> I'm going to try and get some fluffy one shots in over the next few weeks leading to Christmas. Do let me know what you think or if there's anything in particular you'd like to read. Enjoy!

Henry skidded past where Regina and Snow were chatting in the hallway.

“No running in the house, Henry,” Regina called and sighed with a slight smile. This Christmas was the first they would be having as a family and the last thing Regina wanted was to spoil the mood by getting in one of her own.

“I’m sure he’s just excited.” With a twinkle in her eyes, Snow lifted the wine glass to her lips and smirked at Regina. “You’ve really gone all out this year. The mansion looks lovely.”

“I thought we all deserved some festive cheer. Or at least…”

Her voice trailed off. Henry had reappeared, dragging his other mother behind him. Emma chuckled, half skidding in her fluffy socks along the floor. “Kid, calm down.”

Regina’s eyes sort out the sound, heart melting at the gleeful excitement on the other woman’s face. “I know we didn’t celebrate Christmas back in the forest,” Regina continued, not once letting her eyes wander from the pair.

“No and I’m sure Henry has wonderful memories growing up.” It might have taken a curse or two, a good memory wipe and a few trips to other realms to have realised it, but Henry had been in good hands after all.

“I always made Christmas special for him,” she said softly, briefly taking her eyes away from the mother who was currently tickling her son into fits of giggles. Her eyes found Snow’s, who tipped her head with a knowing look. “It’s not him who doesn’t have the memories,” she finished, the sound of Emma’s laughter roaring a few feet away from where Henry had got his pay back.

“Well, I’m grateful. We all are,” Snow said, seeing the faraway look in those brown orbs. The ones which had slowly come back to life and filled with love over these past few years. Ones which held a hint of remorse the longer she looked to Emma. Thoughts of her past Christmas’ on both their minds.

“Kid!” Emma’s arm was yanked to where Regina and Snow were stood.

“Sorry mom, but you can blame your mom.” Henry let go, spun then shuffled a few paces backwards as if doing a moonwalk and shrugged nonchalantly.

Snow raised both eye brows, walking towards her grandson. “I’m sure this was your idea,” she said then turned to see a pair of matching looks of bewilderment.

Regina and Emma glanced to each other and shrugged. “Any idea what they’re on about?”

“Not a clue,” Regina said, frowning at the retreating forms.

“We thought you needed a shove.” Henry tipped his chin up as if to accentuate his point. “But it’s not something either of us want to see.”

“Happy Christmas!” Snow beamed, grinning as she looked at the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

They retreated, whilst Emma looked up, mouth hanging open as she saw what was above them. Wide green eyes found Regina’s after she had caught on. They looked equally panicked. Emma slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

“They’re probably just pulling a prank.” Emma smiled weakly, the disappointment evident in her own voice. Regina watched her deflate, hating how the casual dismissal brought Emma’s spirits down.

“Mistletoe is mistletoe, dear.” The smirk was firmly in place when Emma lifted her bowed head. “We could at least give them something to talk about.”

“You-”

“Kiss me, Emma.”

Regina’s chest became laboured at her own words. Just the thought of Emma’s body pressed to her own and the feeling of her lips sent her mind spiralling. The thought might have caused a slight throb between her legs…might, because they hadn’t even gotten to the actual kissing part yet.

With pink cheeks, Emma cleared her throat then shuffled closer, toes curling in her multi-coloured fluffy socks. Hands still firmly in her pockets, she leant forwards to place the quickest pecks on Regina’s lips. It sent a tingle through her body. Emma ducked her head when she pulled back, and Regina gave the softest chuckles.

“Kiss me, Emma,” she said softly, waiting until those eyes lifted in recognition.

Regina placed her hands gently onto Emma’s hips, staring intently into her eyes. If only she could convey how much she wanted Emma close through a single look. Emma pushed Regina’s hair from her shoulders and circled her neck, swallowing as she stared back.

Before she could stop herself, Emma pushed her head forwards and connected their lips. A little more forcefully than intended, but she softened up the press of her lips to Regina’s, causing a small moan from the other woman. Fingers gripped into her tank top as they started to explore each other’s mouths with their lips and tongues.

With a groan, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s waist and pulled her closer. Still kissing, Emma fisted Regina’s hair and deepened it. Regina moaned into her open mouth. Emma’s toes curled again for an entirely different reason. The kiss was tender, yet needy and managed to pour so many unspoken emotions between them.

Once the need for air took over, they pulled apart and panted. Emma’s smile could’ve pushed through the roof. “Hi,” she said, radiant as she stared at Regina.

“Hi, my love.” Regina’s voice was soft, yet husky and caused Emma to duck her head as intended. When she returned it to normal, the flush spread on her neck. “That was something else.”

“You’re telling me.” Emma continued to play with Regina’s hair, messaging her scalp. “So…”

“So…” Regina raised her eyebrows, sensing the hesitancy which had dissipated when sharing through physical intimacy. “If that didn’t make it clear, I like you…Emma.”

“I like you, too. Just to be clear,” she added, with a wink. “That was hot.”

“Indeed.” The throb had most definitely intensified, but she pushed down on her desires. As much as she would love to drag Emma to her bedroom and make love to her until the hours of the morning, the family surrounding them prevented her from even suggesting the idea. The uncertainty from Emma was another factor. “I know we might be jumping the gun, but I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

“You want us to be girlfriends?” Emma’s eyes brows shot into her hairline. “We haven’t even dated.”

“I want you, Emma.” The sincerity in Regina’s voice and the gleam which over took those stunning dark eyes quietened any doubts that Emma’s feelings were one sided. “Whatever pace your comfortable with. All I want is you.”

“Merry Christmas to me.” Emma chuckled in almost disbelief. “I want to be your girlfriend more than anything. You’re like…the best present ever.”

“So that’s settled then.” Regina smiled warmly, silently thanking the insolence of her son and Snow. “I’ll take you on dates and we can kiss to bring in the New Year.”

“As much as that sounds wonderful. I’d very much like to get back to kissing now. That way when my mom and Henry come back in, we can scar them and get them back for this.”

“As you wish, my darling,” Regina said, dropping her tone an octave before gently bringing Emma closer for another searing kiss.


End file.
